


Love Me

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Avatar! [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Top Sokka (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but it is smut, idk how to tag for ATLA, pls help, smut but not really, this is my first zukka fic, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: This is literally just Zuko crying and Sokka complimenting him none stop while they do the nasty. It was supposed to be angry sex but it immediately turned into this fluffy mess
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 401





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because wattpad deleted all of my other prewritten stories

Tears streamed down Zuko's face, and his thighs burned as he moved up and down. He didn't intend for any of this happen.

He didn't ask Sokka to stop by his tent, and he didn't ask Sokka to sit so close to him, but he didn't regret that Sokka had cared enough to do so.

There were so many things that he regretted, so many things that he never got to truly express his feelings for.

But here. Now. It felt right.

When he looked down to see how Sokka was reacting to his breakdown, he realized that he couldn't see those crystal clear blue eyes.

Sokka's head was thrown back, lips parted as small gasps escaped after every bounce.

His own eyes closed as he started to actually experience what was happening. There he was, Prince Zuko of the fire nation, bawling about his problems as he bounced on some random water tribe guy.

But to Zuko, he wasn't random. Sokka has shown him compassion, had tried to be his friend. Sokka was different.

As if they were synced, they both opened their eyes and seemed to get lost in each other. Sokka noticed the tears but didn't bring it up, he just softly smiled as he brought a hand to cuff the left side of Zuko's face.

"So hurt...so pretty."

Zuko wanted to melt! No one had ever read him this fast, or call him pretty. A smile slipped onto his face as he leaned down to bury his face in Sokka's neck.

Sokka took that as his sign to keep going, picking up where Zuko left off but setting a faster pace. He whispered sweet nothings in Zuko's ear as he all but rammed into him.

And Zuko was loving it, all of it. Something about the pace and the way Sokka gripped his hips just rubbed him in all of the right places and it wasn't long before his own moans were cut short by a sharp gasp.

He convulsed as his orgasm ripped through him, Sokka helping him ride through it. The spasms slowed to a stop when Sokka sunk deep into him one last time, the gush of his warm seed painting Zuko's insides.

Zuko didn't move from his hiding place in Sokka's neck, but he was starting to get sensitive. He lifted his bottom half slowly, Sokka's dick falling out.

Sokka hissed at the cold air.

"Everything about you is so...perfect." Sokka mumbled as he blindly reached for covers.

Zuko wanted to just dissolve into thin air, he didn't know if Sokka truly meant the things he said, but he wanted to revel in these feelings for the rest of his life.

"I don't deserve you. You deserve the moon, the stars, the sky-"

Sokka cut him off with a sad smile and a quick peck.

"I had the moon, and she would agree that you're just enough for me."

Zuko didn't understand that analogy, but he'd take it either way. Despite him not believing that he deserved the sweetest guy in the world, he was awfully greedy and wanted Sokka all to himself.

"You've been through so much Z, allow yourself this one thing."

With a tender kiss to Zuko's forehead, Sokka called it a night, falling asleep almost instantly

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s short 😔


End file.
